The purpose of this research is to apply new methods of determining reaction mechanisms Of oscillatory biological reactions. Photosynthesis in plants (C3) and the horseradish peroxidase reactions are suggested for detailed study by measuring the temporal response of each system to a series of external perturbations (shift experiments, destabilization experiments, phase determinations). These measurements lead to partial experimental determination of the Jacobian of the non-linear kinetics of each system, and from there to a classification based on a method of categorization of oscillatory systems proposed previously. The experimental methods to be used for detection of chemical species in both types of systems include fluorescence detection, specific electrode measurements, mass spectrometric detection of gaseous species, and capillary zone electrophoresis. The last analytic technique allows temporal measurements of concentrations of far larger number of species than previously attempted. Further studies are planned on the efficiency of these reactions, particularly for the photosynthesis system; and on the dependency of efficiency on an oscillatory intensity of light input as well as the variation in efficiency with changes in the average intensity and the frequency of the variation of the light intensity. A model of oscillatory photosynthetic reactions will be constructed; no satisfactory model is available to date. Finally, the connection will be attempted between specific non-linearity in each system and possible changes in efficiency with external variations of constraints. Oscillatory biological reactions are ubiquitous in living systems and their reaction mechanisms must be understood in relation to control, and proper or diseased functioning, as for example in mitochondria or endocrine systems.